greatiafandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution of Greatia
The Constitution of Greatia is the supreme law of Greatia. Originally written in Greatian, it has been translated into over 100 different languages; the English translation can be seen below. It was originally written in 1655, when Greatia became its own country. English translation Introductory clause THE OFFICIAL CONSTITUTION OF GREATIA, A LAND OF GREAT HOPE AND FREEDOM: At this point, it is with great honor that the constitution for the great land of Greatia is written, for this land comes with a price. The land of Greatia is one of the largest and most powerful nations on this Earth. Therefore, its people will be granted the treasure of ultimate freedom, but this freedom must not be taken out of context. If it is, severe punishment will be granted. Article I Firstly, any citizen that resides on this planet Earth will be granted the freedom to move to this country of Greatia legally. This will take the citizens much work and dedication, to go through this immense process. However, it will be worth it in the end, as the person will now be a citizen of the rapidly-growing Greatia. All foreign citizens must come in legally and go through the process of becoming a Greatian citizen, or the punishment of banishment will occur. Article II Secondly, this great land of Greatia is divided into thirty states, each having their own unique characteristics. However, none of the states are above or below each other in power. They each have their own laws and regulations, but they all follow the Greatian Government in terms of large standards. Natural born citizens of Greatia are free to move residences from state to state, but immigrants must receive permission to move residences from state to state, or out of Greatia. Permission is not required for citizens to travel in and out of Greatia, but depending on the location, it may be. Article III Thirdly, this great land of Greatia is governed by a the Greatian Government, which has much authority. The Government operates under the order of the Greatian President, who is elected by the people through votes, in the election every five years. The President does not have absolute power, as Greatia is not a monarchy. It is a federal republic and democracy, where ALL citizens have freedom to do as they wish, provided it is not a crime or goes against the will and integrity of this fine nation. Article IV Fourthly, crimes in Greatia will not be tolerated. Any crime, ranging from petty to large scale, will be dealt with with hostile action. A petty crime in Greatia can range from stealing to assault, and the punishment for this can be severe torture or imprisonment. For large scale crimes such as rape, murder, genocide, robbery, and large scale theft actions, the punishment is execution, in a number of fashions. Going against the government by violent means will also result in the execution of the suspect(s) involved. This includes hate speech and treason. Article V Fifthly, education in Greatia is valued. All citizens are entitled to a full education, which ranges from Grade 1 at age 4-5, to Grade 16 at age 22-23 (college). Education is free of charge for all schools, public or private. All citizens are free to be whatever religion they choose to be, and hate crimes against specific groups or religions is not tolerated in Greatia. The punishment for this is immediate execution. Article VI Sixthly, Greatia boasts the largest military, navy, coast guard, and marines in the world. It also boasts the largest economy and is the number one nation in trade. As such, Greatia is to be kept this way. Conclusion Greatia is the leading nation of the world in many aspects, and is to remain this way, as Greatia is the land of the great, the land where freedom is key, and this freedom will be utilized to the citizens’ advantage. Together, Greatia can rise and will continue to rise for the rest of eternity. Category:History of Greatia